


Может быть, кофе?..

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз смотрит в упор. И говорит самое странное, что можно сказать: — Кофе хочешь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Может быть, кофе?..

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено.

Сразу после того, как их вытаскивают из воды, кто-то сует в руки Эрику бумажный стаканчик с кофе, который Леншерр даже нюхать не может без брезгливой гримасы. Он аккуратно ставит кофе рядом со стулом, и, не меняя выражения лица, смотрит на это недоразумение, которое его вытащило. Недоразумение трясется и смотрит ярко-голубыми глазами. Эрик случайно пинает стаканчик, и кисловатый запах кофе растекается по ближайшим трем метрам палубы.

Не сказать, что настроение Эрика от этого улучшается.

***

На базе ЦРУ стоит кофейный автомат. Чарльз рассеянно запихивает в него монетки, размахивая руками:

— Друг мой, ты понимаешь, что мы можем сотрудничать с людьми? Ты же видишь, ЦРУ готово предоставить нам базу, охранять нас и даже позволить искать других мутантов!

Эрик стоит, привалившись к косяку, и смотрит на Чарльза со смесью восхищения, жалости и презрения — и как до него не доходит, что люди собирают их исключительно для того, чтобы было легче прихлопнуть всех вместе, если приспичит.

Чарльз, продолжая разглагольствовать, отхлебывает из стаканчика и морщится. Эрик чувствует некое внезапно всколыхнувшееся в груди сочувствие — даже этот идиот не заслужил такую бурду.

***

Когда они оказываются в особняке Ксавье, первое, что делает Эрик — это лезет в шкаф на кухне, выковыривая из дальнего угла банку растворимого кофе. Гадость, конечно, но ему пригодится. Он ревностно прячет кофе от всех остальных обитателей усадьбы, хотя, наверное, стоило предложить кофе Чарльзу — он все-таки хозяин дома.

Чарльз мягко улыбается и пьет исключительно чай.

Если честно, запах Эрику нравится, но пить он все равно предпочитает кофе.

Эрик выползает из комнаты с гудящей головой, магнитные бури на Солнце превращают его в развалину. Запах хорошего кофе бьет по ноздрям еще на лестнице, и Леншерр обреченно думает — ну все. Только фантомных запахов ему не хватало. Ну кто в этом доме может в шесть часов утра варить кофе с кардамоном?

Чарльз в пижаме стоит у плиты и сосредоточенно пялится на турку, в которой вот-вот сварится кофе.

Эрик присаживается на край стола. Чарльз говорит:

— Ты просто фонишь плохим настроением и пониженным артериальным давлением. Пей.

Чарльз протягивает ему толстостенную кружку и улыбается.

Эрик дергает бровью, — но невольно улыбается в ответ.

***

Эрик пробирается в особняк поздно ночью, оставляет мокрые следы на подоконнике кладовки и тихо матерится, когда с кухонного холодильника на него падает толстенный том «Эволюции видов». Но, кажется, его никто не слышит.

Эрик вытягивает из шкафа коробку апельсинового сока и отгрызает уголок.

Именно в момент, когда он, запрокинув голову, глотает приторно-сладкую жидкость, в кухне загорается свет. Эрик замирает, ощущая, кажется, позвоночником молчание, внимательный взгляд, сталь коляски.

Оборачиваться не хочется. Шевелится что-то в затылке — чужая мысль, собственное смятение? Шевельнулось и затихло.

Эрик поворачивается, непроизвольно облизываясь, и смотрит на Чарльза.

Чарльз смотрит в упор. И говорит самое странное, что можно сказать:

— Кофе хочешь?

Эрик брякает от неожиданности:

— Ты думаешь, я за кофе пришел?

— Да кто знает, — пожимает плечами Чарльз. — Но кофе был явно серьезной причиной.

Эрик ухмыляется.


End file.
